Slytherin Nights
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: Sixth year at Hogwarts and Voldemort is no more. Lucius Malfoy after visiting his son, he decides to stay behind and attend a ‘Slytherin Night’. There he gets caught in the seduction of a mischievous Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Slytherin Nights Take Two

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Harry's 6th year, no Voldemort

**Summary:** Sixth year at Hogwarts and Voldemort is no more. Lucius Malfoy after visiting his son, he decides to stay behind and attend a 'Slytherin Night'. There he gets caught in the seduction of a mischievous Gryffindor.

**Pairs: **Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room:**

Lucius had raised an eyebrow when he had met his son. While the matter of his visit had been settled in mere minutes, his son had a surprise for him. The teen, now a young man, had informed him that night was THE night, the one known as 'Slytherin Night'. It was the pride of the Slytherin House and it took place every year, never on the same date and always in the Slytherin common room. Only 5th year and up students were allowed to attend, something that was never broken. It was for the best as this was a party of the 'wild' sort, since the founding days of the school but it really got serious in Lucius' years in Hogwarts, to the point of being an orgy, like it was these days.

'And it obviously remained like that,' Lucius thought wryly.

So as he remained in the room now that it was close to midnight, eyeing the topless girls that were progressing to lose even more clothes as the hours went by. Draco had parted with him with a teasing comment and gone to find that girl, Pansy Parkinson. One of the males, probably a seventh year, passed in front of him scantily dressed in a loin cloth.

He sat stretched on one of the comfortable, large cushions. He had asked one of his house elves to bring him a change of clothes to blend in. He was after all not the only adult in the room. He knew for a fact that many former Slytherin's monitored the nights, using this opportunity for a power play or sexual release. So he stayed as well and endured the lustful looks he received with a smirk. He knew how good he looked in red coloured trousers made of dragon hide, with matching knee length boots. He had decided not to wear a shirt, leaving his bare, muscled chest for all to see and admire. He had his hair gathered in a band and out of his way. His face was contentedly hid behind an emerald satin mask. The only jewellery on his person was his belt, which was made with the same fabric as his pants, but the buckle was that of a serpent made of fine green diamonds. It was poised in a stance of mid strike and Lucius had bought it years ago.

A female crawled close to him but he blatantly dismissed her. Had he wanted a woman, he would have bedded his wife; Narcissa was after all attractive enough for him to get off. Even now, after their divorce she still sought him out on occasion. Habit was a hard thing to break and Draco did not seem to mind much.

In all his boredom he never saw his offspring staring at him from where he stood.

* * *

**Gryffindor Dormitories:**

Luna, Ginny and Hermione were gathered around Harry, incredulous looks on their faces.

"That's it! He's finally lost it!" Ginny decided.

"Come on Gin!" Harry pleaded.

"You want to crash in THE most exclusive Slytherin party?" Ginny demanded.

"Yes!"

"I have to agree with Ginny," Hermione told her best friend. "Are you sure that all those crashes in Quidditch have not caught up with you."

Harry rolled his eyes at her. He took of his glasses and all but threw them aside. The girls said nothing to that. He had fixed his eyes earlier in the year and now those were just for show. It only served his purpose better now.

The Ravenclaw resident took in the gesture as well as the determination the Gryffindor teen showed. Across from him, Luna gave him a speculative look. "You have a plan."

Harry beamed and nodded.

"Well? Spill!" Ginny demanded.

"I know time and place, which means tonight and right now," Harry informed them. "I also have a pass and all. I just need your help getting dressed."

"You want us to dress you up?" Ginny repeated.

Harry nodded.

"So anything we want?" Hermione asked just to be certain.

"Well, I had a few outfits pre-approved," Harry admitted.

"Let's see them!" Luna told him.

Ron was pushed out of the dorms by his sister, his best friend and Luna Lovegood of all people. He regained his balance and spent the next five minutes staring at the door. Then with determination he walked over and knocked on the door feeling ridiculous doing it. It was his dorm after all!

"What?" Ginny opened the door and snapped at him rather agitatedly.

Ron could see a shirt in her hand, a man's shirt.

"G-Ginny?" he stuttered, his eyes glued to the garment.

"What is it Ron? I'm busy," she huffed.

"Doing what?" he demanded. "And just so you know, this is my dorm! If I want to enter I will."

"Of course you can Ronald, but only after we're done. So come back in another twenty minutes or so," his sister told him and made to close the already tiny gap of the open door.

Just then a giggle sounded and a male groan.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What was that? Ginny? What's going on?"

The red haired girl looked troubled. She could not decide whether to laugh at all this or smack her brother hard. But the genes she shared with the twins prevailed and chose an airy laugh that had Ron's ears and neck turn red.

"Come on Ron, you're a big boy. I'm sure you can put two and two together," she purred.

Ron spluttered and gave her an incredulous look. "Wha-?"

"You know about the birds and the bees, right?" she asked innocently.

Ron gaped at her.

Ginny stifled her laughter and slipped inside, locking the door with a spell. Ron stood there staring at the wooden surface for long after she left him.

Hermione poked Ginny on the shoulder. "What happened?"

"Ron was getting curious," she replied.

Luna studied the girl. "You did something to him?"

"Let him believe we're having an orgy or something in here," the Weasley girl replied.

"What?" Hermione shouted in outrage.

Luna giggled. "This has so much potential," she gleefully commented.

"Exactly!" Ginny snapped her fingers.

"Well, I guess it serves him right," Hermione replied.

Harry cleared his throat pointedly and all three girls jumped and turned.

They gawked for several minutes.

"I guess we have our match," said Harry.

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room:**

Lucius twirled the glass of fire-whiskey he held.

"Still sitting here, father," Draco drawled.

Lucius noted that his son had lost the clothes that covered his upper body.

"Lost something son?" he asked.

Draco shrugged.

"Anyway, I think I'll leave as soon as I finish my drink," Lucius told him.

"Wait just a bit longer," Draco implored him.

Lucius eyed him suspiciously. His son was up to something.

Draco seemed to realize his father was on to him and walked away as fast as he could.

So Lucius was left wondering what his son had in store for him.

Pansy Parkinson was the first to see Harry when he entered the common room, but even she missed the secret passage he used, one that Salazar Slytherin himself had made. The girl was left staring at him.

He was now sporting leather pants made from dragon skin of a black dragon with scales that held a green hue, that were low on his narrow hips, showing. He had opted for a see-through male shirt that drove the attention to his slim and slightly toned body. It also served to show the tattoo he had made the past summer, a python that was coiled on his left side and moved along his body, the head on his armpit and the other end disappearing inside his pants. But the snake moved and Pansy saw the tail move where the head was and the head slither to hide under the leather. What completed the outfit was the emerald satin mask that covered the face and brought out those amazing eyes. For a moment she forgot she was pining for Draco.

However, Pansy Parkinson was not the only one that caught sight of the beautiful specimen. Draco noticed him as well. At the sight of the tattoo he smirked.

Lucius was starting to get annoyed with his son. Not bothering any longer he stood up and headed for the fireplace, intending to just return to the manor when someone caught his attention.

It was a dark haired male dressed in leather like him. What made Lucius pause was the strong magical aura of the youth. He noted that he looked like he was hunting down someone and the blonde wondered if he could catch the teen's attention. The brunette shifted, showing off his body and that tantalizing snake of his and Lucius made up his mind.

With a purposeful stride he made his way to the youth, prepared to use his Malfoy charm, but got lost in those emerald eyes the moment the teen turned to him as if he had felt him approach.

"Dance with me," the young man requested.

It was neither an order nor a question but Lucius nodded and accepted his hand.

They entered the dancing maze and Lucius decided that his dazed state lasted long enough. Taking charge he brought the two bodies flush against each other and began rocking his body to the lively beat. The teasing young man followed, bumping into his body every once in a while, coming in touch with the blonde's nipples and crotch.

Seeing the bold advances Lucius decided to partake in this little teasing game. He ground his hard body along the younger one, enjoying the soft gasp from the teen and as the next song came on he made sure to keep rubbing against the other body.

As the songs continued to change their dancing became almost primal. The teasing rubbing and grinding became almost compulsory for the duo. Lucius ran his hands along the tantalizing body, caressing and groping shamelessly. The young minx was not any different. He kept thrusting against the older man and it was a fact that those hands spent an awful amount of time against Lucius' ass.

The blond thrust against the smaller frame and made his arousal obvious to his dancing partner. What pleased him was that the teen was as hard as he was and reaching a hand down to caress over the soft leather, Lucius felt his partner gasp and thrust in his palm.

Harry licked his lips and leant up, capturing Lucius' lips in a bruising kiss. The other brought a hand behind his head and crushed their mouths closer, pushing his tongue inside his partner's mouth and initiating a steamier round of kissing. Harry moaned into the kiss, arching his body closer to that of Lucius. In turn he pressed his free hand on the brunette's rear, almost lifting him so he could deepen the kiss. Harry practically rode his hips and ground against the hard body. He felt an unmistakable hardness pressing against his stomach.

"Let's leave," the teasing youth asked Lucius.

He nodded, not having another choice. He really wanted his privacy when he explored this wonderful body and his mask was not offering enough privacy for him.

He pulled the young man towards the direction he knew hosted the spare rooms for guests in the Slytherin dorms. On the way he made frequent stops during which Harry often found his back against the wall for a few rounds of heavy kissing and groping.

Harry gasped when Lucius nipped his neck and kicked his legs tightly around his waist bringing their two erections together. Harry thrust against him, feeling pleasure run along his spine.

Lucius growled and hurried to the next room.

Harry felt the impact of the door on his back.

* * *

**Gryffindor Dormitories:**

Hermione nipped another potato chip as the younger two girls giggled loudly.

"We are so bad," Ginny told them with a wicked smirk.

It had been hours since they managed to get Harry ready and sneak him out of the dorms. Then they had found respite in the common room that connected the girls' dorms together. The rest of the female population had retired for the night so the room was theirs alone. Ron had attempted going in but he was pushed on his rear a dozen times before giving up avoiding further humiliation.

"How long before you tell him there was no orgy?" Luna asked Ginny.

The redhead glanced at Hermione.

"Let him simmer a bit longer," Hermione advised. "We can tell him in the morning."

"Do you think he's still up?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"One way to find out," Ginny replied.

As one they stood and tiptoed to the entrance. It was decided for Ginny to sneak a peek. When she returned she smiled.

"He's dozing on a couch in front of the fire," she told them.

"We'll just wait until morning then," Hermione decided.

"What do you have in mind?" Luna asked.

"Would it bother you too much to stay up tonight?" Hermione asked of them.

* * *

**Slytherin Rooms:**

Harry was backed up against the four poster bed while Lucius ravished his mouth. The teen ran his hands along the expanse of bare skin that was Lucius' chest.

Lucius left that tantalizing mouth and trailed along the tender neck, biting and kissing the skin while his hands were busy handing rough caresses to the body under him. Harry arched against him but Lucius pushed him down on the soft mattress and focused on tearing that shirt away from his muscled body.

Harry said nothing to that, clothes were the last thing on his mind at the moment since Lucius saw fit to lick his nipples in succession. That hot mouth made the young man lose his mind. Lucius smirked at the sound of those soft whimpers and lightly bit one of the buds. Harry reached out and took hold of the expanse of long, silky hair, his fingers caressing the head and at the same time urging for more. Lucius consented and decided to take the next step by taking off his belt.

Harry heard a thud of something heavy dropping but paid no mind to it. Instead he decided to be a little more aggressive. With a burst of speed and skill he had Lucius on his back and he straddled his waist. A pair of lustful grey eyes stared at him with mild annoyance.

'Yes, Lucius is a dom through and through,' Harry thought with a mental smile which turned literal when he lowered his head and bit the blond hard on the lips.

Lucius was ready to turn the tables and show this boy just who the boss was, especially after the hard bite. But then he felt the southing tongue of his soon to be lover and relaxed. Harry trailed his cheek with his tongue and lips until he reached the ear.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Harry whispered as his deft hands reached the hem of Lucius pants and pulled on the leather. He took it off in one stride, along with the tall boots, revealing the pale but toned body, the mask being the only fabric on him. Harry had no intention of removing that.

Once he was done he decided to explore a little and began trailing kisses along the skin, starting from the temples and all the way to his thighs, bypassing Lucius' hardness for the time. He focused on teasing the man by reaching just close enough with kisses and small bites but never actually touching him.

Lucius grew frustrated and flipped their positions again, pinning the teen to the mattress.

Harry gasped but not so much as when Lucius trailed the snake he had painted at his side. The aristocratic fingers slid to the hem of the trousers and pulled them off, revealing the entire tattoo to his eyes.

"Wonderful art," Lucius commented.

Harry reached out and turned his head for Lucius to look at his face.

"Quit stalling," he ordered.

Lucius smirked at him and took hold of his hips, pulling them apart and revealing his body to his gaze.

"Keep them open," he told the teen as he dipped down and started teasing him.

Harry fought to comply, but as Lucius' tongue came into play teasing his puckered hole like no one had ever before, he was reduced to a whimpering fool.

"You have not done this before, have you?" It was more like an observation coming from the blond but he nodded anyway.

"Yet you are such a tease, young one," he whispered.

"Just for you," Harry gasped out.

Lucius smirked and went back to preparing the teen. Soon his hand went in search of his wand. Harry felt a spell he knew to be for lubrication and then a finger was inside him, teasing and probing. He was not used to it but found it was not unpleasant. By the time the second finger entered him he thought about begging.

By the time Lucius entered him he was in too much pleasure to care about the twinge of pain and when they both came Harry would have later wondered whether the whole dungeon heard them.

* * *

**Next morning:**

**Slytherin Common Room:**

Draco cracked an eye open and groaned. He carefully and after a number of tries managed to sit up. He was met with a half destroyed common room; Slytherin's littering the floor in various states of undress. The smell of alcohol was strong and the scents of various smokes still remained. He saw a hand was draped across his waist and moved it with a swift motion. He studied the owner of the hand and was relieved to see it was just Pansy. He could not have stood the thought of waking up next to Millicent, like Blaise did last year, or something equally as icky.

He stood and summoned for a Malfoy house elf for a change of clothes and some hung over potion.

"Has my father woken up yet?" he asked the elf.

The creature squeaked. "Master did not return last night young master," the reply came.

Draco smirked.

* * *

**Slytherin Rooms:**

That morning Lucius Malfoy woke up slower than he usually did. That change in transition was lost to him until he felt the warm body that was nestled at his side. He took his time studying the youth that had spent the night by his side. He had to admit the boy had stamina, was rather flexible and voracious. He had certainly given Lucius a night to remember.

'But what if it wasn't just one night?' the blond wondered.

Before he could even berate himself for having such inappropriate thoughts, his lover stirred and he found himself staring at a pair of emerald green eyes.

"'Morning," the teen greeted him.

Lucius smirked. "It is way past morning hours," he informed his lover.

Harry shrugged and cuddled closer to the blond.

A hand reached out to pull him on top of Lucius and the grey eyes watched as the teen took notice of the Dark Mark that was covering the arm.

"Does it bother you?" Lucius asked his lover.

"I knew you were a Death Eater."

"I had a glamour over it last night," Lucius said with a frown.

With a sigh the youth muttered a spell and Lucius' mask finally came off. Before Lucius could grow alarmed or annoyed Harry decided to give some answers before things got out of hand and hoped the information he got was right.

"I knew who you were," the teen told him. "I only came to the party to see you."

He found a hand tightening on his neck. "Is this a joke?" Lucius demanded. He was angry he believed even for a second that he was wanted for something other than his name and money.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It was your son's idea," he finally said.

"Draco?"

"Unless you have another arrogant bugger running around this school," Harry told him.

"So who the hell are you?" Lucius asked. "You're not one of his friends that much I know."

"Nope. Your son lost a bet to me. I've had my eye on you for a long time and he said he could help me get you alone. I never thought he would take it this far, but I'm not complaining, am I?"

Lucius found himself at a loss for words. "Who are you?"

"You can take off the mask."

Lucius lost no time doing the spell and when the mask was off he was in for the surprise of his life.

"Potter?"

* * *

**End of part one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Slytherin Nights Take Two

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader: **pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Harry's 6th year, no Voldemort

**Summary:** Sixth year at Hogwarts and Voldemort is no more. Lucius Malfoy after visiting his son, he decides to stay behind and attend a 'Slytherin Night'. There he gets caught in the seduction of a mischievous Gryffindor.

**Pairs: **Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Great Hall:**

**Gryffindor table:**

Hermione and Ginny sat close to each other talking in hushed tones. Both noticed when Ron came in but said nothing to him. They did not miss the looks he was giving them either. They had trouble suppressing their laughter.

Luna walked by them and joined the two girls. She was preoccupied with a copy of the Quibbler, which was as usual upside down.

"How's it going?" she asked the other two girls.

"Just choked on his milk the moment I put my hand on Hermione's shoulder," Ginny informed. "You were right. We look as though we were up all night."

"We were," Luna replied.

"Not the way he thinks," Hermione pointed out.

"Has he come to talk to you yet?" the Ravenclaw inquired.

"Not yet. He's busy choking, again," Hermione commented.

"Good," Luna replied. "Has Harry returned?"

"No," Ginny said with a frown. "Do you think he's alright? He went to crash a Slytherin party after all."

"Time will show," Luna replied in her usual calm way. "Your brother is coming this way Ginny."

The girl and Hermione looked up to see Ron. His ears were red and his face looked scrunched up in an odd grimace.

"Want something Ron?" Hermione asked.

He took the seat next to them and for once in his life showed enough restraint and did not yell. "What were you doing last night in the boys' dorms and then in the girls'?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Hermione suggested.

He turned a bit green. "Merlin Hermione! You slept with Ginny? My little sister?"

"Luna was there too," Hermione muttered.

"Yes, Luna slept with me," Ginny informed her brother.

Ron spluttered.

"Hermione is bigger and her bed was not large enough for all three of us," Luna logically pointed out.

Ron gasped. "W-what?"

"Haven't you ever been at a sleepover party?" Hermione asked him.

"Sleepover?" he echoed.

The three girls nodded and he started laughing.

"You had me worried there," he told them.

"Of course we had a sleepover. All that excitement of the evening," Luna trailed off dreamily.

"What excitement?" Ron demanded.

"What do you thing we were doing all afternoon in your room Ron-Ron?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Ron gasped.

"What could be more fun? And he was nice enough to let us," Hermione pointed out.

The other two nodded.

"He?" Ron whispered in a strangled voice.

"Who else?" Ginny asked.

Seeing the poor boy close to having a heart attack they decided to spare him. Hermione started chuckling, then Ginny joined her and the two laughed their hearts out. Luna was the only one collected as everyone turned to stare at them and a gaping Ron.

"We just played you around for fun," Luna informed him. "We spent the night doing each other's nails. Mine is a nice pink colour, see?"

He noticed that all girls had a fine manicure. "And the male shirt?" he asked.

"Harry had a date. He needed a female opinion on the matter," Luna told him.

"Oh, man."

* * *

**Slytherin table:**

Draco dropped onto his seat with a groan. He had not slept much and neither had the majority of the Slytherin's. He knew that only Pepper-up potions kept most of them going. Pansy even with it was ready to fall head first into her breakfast but he did not care about her. His eyes were scanning the hall for the familiar face of the one and only Harry Potter. When he was nowhere to be seen he smirked.

'I'll ask for details later,' he mused as he tucked in with gusto.

* * *

**Slytherin Rooms:**

Lucius stared at Harry like he was _Stunned_ and the teen thought wryly that he was in a way. He thought about waving a hand in front of the blonde's face but he decided he was not suicidal anymore.

"Come on Lucius, say something," Harry told him.

"I'm going to kill Draco," the blond muttered.

"Who's going to be your heir then?" Harry asked.

The blond aristocrat eyed the teen with a slowly forming smirk. Before Harry knew it he was pinned to the bed and starting another bout of steaming sex.

It was hours before they stopped to get some sleep.

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room:**

Draco paced in front of the fireplace while the rest of his classmates dozed on various couches. The house elves were still cleaning after the party and the younger years tried to get information on what had happened in vain. But he was thinking only about his father and his rival-turned-newest-friend. He only hoped it would work out for them because there was no way he could stand watching them pining for each other.

* * *

**Slytherin Rooms:**

Harry panted as he collapsed against Lucius. The blond caught him and prevented him from getting off him, instead pulling him closer for a kiss.

Harry smiled when he was released. "I think I'm done for," he admitted. "I just want to sleep for a day.

Lucius chuckled and pulled the comforter over their sweaty bodies. "You gave me quite a ride, Harry. I just want to sleep for now. After some food of course and a shower. The last one we both desperately need."

"Hm," the teen agreed as he snuggled against Lucius' neck. "And I have to let Dray know I'm still breathing."

"Dray?"

"Your son," Harry replied.

"Are you two…?"

"Friends? Yes. Don't ask me how. It just happened. My friends don't know yet. Well, except Luna who saw us once. She can be quite perceptive."

"Fine, but not yet," Lucius relented. "I have some questions for you."

"I'll answer if I can," Harry promised.

"That tattoo of yours…"

"Ah, yes. Bill Weasley and the twins are to blame. We were playing 'Truth or Dare' and my dare was to get a tattoo this big. I liked this design best. It helped that I could talk to it," Harry admitted. "Nothing big of course, but it helped me learn all the passages in Hogwarts that open with Parseltongue. It's how I snuck in last night."

"Ingenious," Lucius commented.

"Thank you."

"The clothes?"

"Draco suggested them."

"The dancing?"

"All me."

"And after we leave this place?" Lucius asked him.

"Well, I'd like to have a boyfriend," Harry replied. "One not after my money or name. You have all this already so I only have to worry about you liking me. Do you like me Lucius? "

"Very much Harry," the blond admitted.

"Will you date me?"

"I think I already am."

Harry smiled. "All set then. Let's take a shower."

"We might even manage to go to the great Hall for lunch," Lucius told him. "If you want that is."

"I'm not ashamed of you. Have you looked into a mirror lately?" the teen told him.

Lucius smiled and kissed him.

They barely made it to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

**Great Hall:**

When Harry missed the morning classes Ron grew curious of his whereabouts while the girls were worried. When Slytherin's were concerned all things could go wrong. During lunch they all sat together and Hermione toyed with the idea of telling Ron about Harry's idea to crash a 'Slytherin Night'.

The hall was almost full by this time and even as they finished eating Harry had yet to show up. Hermione was about to blurt it all to Ron when the twin doors to the hall opened and everyone turned.

The bushy haired girl gasped as did the rest of the school population, students and professors alike.

In the doorstep stood together Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy talking and smiling like nothing was wrong.

Draco stopped whatever he was doing just to see what they would do.

Everyone just watched as Lucius led Harry over to the Slytherin table right next to Draco Malfoy.

"Morning Draco. Rest well or did Parkinson wear you out?" Harry asked.

Many people gasped and spluttered.

"You should know Harry. You were there after all," the blond replied with a smug smirk.

"You saw me and Draco?" Pansy asked.

"He crashed the 'Night'," Lucius informed.

"WHAT?" was heard throughout the hall from various people.

"Eat your breakfast Harry," Lucius instructed.

"Father wore you out Harry?" Draco asked slyly.

"I was surprised no one heard us," Harry replied.

"The music was rather loud," Draco offered.

A thud came and Harry saw Ron had collapsed on the stone floor.

"Hm, I better talk to him after lunch. And I have to thank Hermione, Ginny and Luna," Harry replied.

"Hey! I helped too," Draco reminded him.

"We'll talk about you later," Lucius told him.

Draco gulped.

Up at the head table the headmaster was looking sullen.

"Albus, what is the matter?" McGonagall asked worriedly. She was afraid the news had caused him a heart failure.

"Severus, I owe you fifty galleons," the headmaster announced formally.

The Potions master smirked.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
